Bella's Birthday
by Edwards Stalker 126
Summary: Knowing Bella, she doesn't ever want anything for herself. But when it comes to her birthday, Edward is persistant. Find out what happens when Edward re-creates their first "date" together. When that goes all wrong, what will he do to make up for it?
1. Ice

Hi all you Twilight fans, I have recently discovered the site and LOVE it

**Hi all you Twilight fans, I have recently discovered the site and LOVE it!! I have decided to contribute and write a story myself. This is my first story, so I hope you like it! I would appreciate reviews to know what all of you like in a story!! I'll shut up now and get to the story!!**

**BPOV **

"Oh my god Edward!! This is beautiful, but you really shouldn't have gotten me anything!"

I still don't get why Edward insists on buying me presents. Most people would love the thought of having a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend who has an endless bank account. I just wish he put that money to good use, which does not include me.

"Love, it's your birthday. We have to celebrate."

"No Edward. We do NOT have ANYTHING to celebrate since I am just becoming older and older than you. I don't want to throw off our balance anymore than it already is!"

"Well, let me indulge in the wrong for one night, and let me surprise you one last time'

He had to use my weakness to his advantage. He stepped close enough to me that I could taste his breath on my tongue and dazzled me with his perfect eyes. I knew the 'last time' part was just to get me to agree, but still, I couldn't resist his offer. How horrible could it be spending a night alone out on the town with Edward? Any normal girl in the world wouldn't have had to think this much to come up with their answer.

I let out an exasperated breath as he smiled my favorite smile.

"OK Edward," I said, putting on an annoyed look, "just this one time though. Then it _never_ happens again. Agreed?"

Of course, he knew me too well. Hew saw right through me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me so passionately I thought I was going to pass out. Then when he pulled back from my mouth slightly, he said my name in the sexiest voice any man has ever had. He flashed me his perfect white teeth in his gorgeous grin. He knew he had won.

"Come on my Bella. Off to dinner."

With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Cullen's driveway where he then buckled me into his Volvo.

I was not surprised when we pulled into the Italian restaurant where our first "date", I guess you could call it, was. There was a difference this time, though. I actually paid more attention to the menu. I knew what I was ordering. I got the goat cheese and basil chicken. After our server finally stopped attempting to flirt with Edward, she decided to take my order. It seemed like forever before we had time to talk _alone _again.

"So, I'm assuming this is it right?" I asked Edward. I shouldn't have bothered. I knew Edward wasn't going to be _this _reasonable. His look said it all. He raised one eyebrow and let out a chuckle.

"I do apologize Edward. I'm being very silly." I commented, adding a bit of sarcasm in while I rolled my eyes. Then Edward reached over and stroked they stray pieces of hair off my face. I could feel my face growing red hot due to his touch. His icy skin made my blush feel ten times worse.

Then, he truly surprised me. He started placing light kisses on my lips and then they grew more and more passionate. Eventually, he pulled me over the table into his arms. In the process, he knocked over my glass of water. Until he looked down again, he did not realize that the water spilled all down the front of my shirt. I started blushing massively when I discovered that you could see all of my magenta bra right through my white shirt.

"Don't worry, love," Edward said with a grin, "I like your shirt like that better anyways."

I think my blush deepened about fifteen shades after he said that. In response he pulled my neck to his face and began kissing up and down my neck. Once his comment processed, I giggled.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned. I knew he _must _be joking since he was always such a gentleman. He must just be playing with me.

I was surprised when he met my gaze.

"No, Bella. I am very serious. You are the most attractive woman I have ever seen in my life, and that lingerie makes it so hard for me to keep my self control.

I pondered the thought. I never really have thought very highly of my self. I mean, I am a clumsy mess who never really fits in with anyone. At least, here in Washington, pretty much everyone is just as pale as me. Especially after dating a Cullen, I have a better appreciate for pale. It was touching to know that Edward really did think I _was _that attractive.

"Well, if you ever want to let it go, just let me know."

"Oh, trust me. I definitely will. I definitely will."

I smiled at the thought. But the wonderful moment was ruined by the server. She cleared her throat and exasperatedly explained that our food was ready. I was so embarrassed that the server had let alone seen me straddling Edward, but straddling Edward with a transparent shirt on. Staying true to my self, I tripped on my back to my side of the table on some ice that was left on the ground. Just to make my birthday dinner even more humiliating, the server dropped the tray of pasta and chicken all over my head. I began sobbing and ran into the bathroom. As I passed the other tables in the restaurant, I got looks of concern as well as looks of shock. There was a baseball team who whistled as I passed. I quickly threw my hands around my chest. There were only two people that giggled as I passed, and luckily, they were probably one or two.

I threw open the women's room door.

_Oh my god. My day couldn't get any better. _

**So. Did you like it?? Please review and tell me what you think!! Do you have suggestions for my story? I am a first timer, so please, open the flood gates!!**

**Reviews are appreciated. I will update the story soon if anyone actually like the first chapter!! **


	2. Porcelain Doll

**Hey! I want to thank my reviewer, Bella Cullen33, for the advice and encouragement!! It's quite funny, because I was going to do EXACTLY what she suggested!! Thanks for your support. So here is chapter two…**

**BPOV**

_Oh my god. _

_Alice._

There stood Alice directly in front of me holding a brush in one hand and a compact in the other. She stood in front of her new "studio". She had converted the restaurant's bathroom into a beauty salon. I wasn't going to be surprised if she had hauled along a mall full of clothing.

"Well it took you long enough!" I heard Alice mumble as she yanked on my arm pulling me over to the sink. She pulled on the faucets and shoved my head under it.

"You know, spaghetti extensions are _so_ out of date, Bella. They should _not_ be part of the look you are going for."

Leave it to Alice. I knew this was going to be a long potty break. She's probably going to make me look like a supermodel before she allows me to touch the doors. Oh well. It will be a hell of a lot easier to go with the flow. You definitely do not want to fight with Alice when it comes to beauty.

Eventually she had rinsed all of the pieces of food debris out of my hair. Before I could move, she started frantically rubbing a towel back and forth across my head. Not too long after, my hair was perfectly dry. She used tubes and bottles of hair product I had never seen in my life; this probably due to the fact that I would've been content to never know them. After a short time, my hair was slightly curled and pinned up in an elegant, but modern up-do.

"Alice," I pleaded, "this _really _isn't necessary. Neither Edward or I really care!" By now I was begging her.

"Ah, you see Bella, that is where YOU are wrong and I am correct. Although he would never admit it, Edward prefers when you, shall we say, 'look your best'. And isn't that what you want? To make him happy? You just might get that "reward" you want. Just think about that Bella."

Well, she has known him for the longest out of the two of us, so I do assume she was right. I have always dreamed that Edward wanted me as much as I wanted him, but I knew he was too virtuous. This was definitely an exciting thought. Maybe this would be a really great birthday after all.

Alice interrupted my daydreaming and yanked me into a stall.

"Bella, which ones do you like the best?"

_Oh my god. Again._

Alice had bags full of skimpy little pieces of lingerie. I wasn't sure how they actually covered anything, but I guess that sort of is its job…

"BELLA! Hello! Do you need help dressing yourself? I thought you were an adult." She truly did sound frustrated now.

I really wanted to say yes. I did not want to be blamed for picking _any _of these items out for myself.

"You know, why don't you just hand me _your choice_, I'll wear it, and everyone will be happy."

That sounded like a plan she would agree to. Anyways, it is my birthday, so she should do what I say.

"You know what Bella. No. I will not choose for you."

Whoa. What the hell. Where is this coming from??

When she saw the look on my face, she ran over to me and encircled me in a huge hug.

"No, Bella. I still love you. I just _know _that this _will _come in handy and _you _should be the one to fully take the credit." She pecked me on the cheek and walked out to the sinks where she began preparing the "cosmetic portion" of the "makeover".

I sighed. _Well, she is the one who sees the future, so I may as well trust her opinion. Let me see…_

I rummaged through the bag and found a repulsive animal print push up bra. I would never _ever _wear this bra again. Of course, Alice had the matching boy shorts to go with it. It just wouldn't have been complete.

"Alice! What clothes am I wearing over this??" I watched her feet dance by the door. As soon as she had left, she re-entered the stall.

"Wow Bella. Provoking Edwards' wild side are we?"

I could feel my whole body go into a blush.

"Bella. I'm just teasing. Lighten up a little, will you?" I knew she was right. I was totally overreacting. Nothing was going to happen tonight anyways….

Before my reflexes kicked in, I had a red dress flung at my face.

"Here put this on. Once you are finished come see me by the sinks."

I slid the dress over my head careful no to ruin Alice's work on my hair. I have to say the dress clung in places I prefer for it not to cling to. I sucked in and quickly let out a big breath as I stepped out to where Alice was. I did not want to look in the mirror to see how ridiculous I looked.

Alice flitted to my side and dragged me over to the mirror.

_Whoa. I actually have cleavage. That's a first._

"See what a little sprinkle of little Miss Alice's fairy dust can do!?" She was thoroughly excited. I could just tell.

"Wow. I hate to admit it, but you are right." I never liked being Alice's human Barbie, but the end result was always dramatic. I mean, seriously, the process of getting here was like going to hell and back, but now I do luck stunning.

"You should see the look on Edward's face, Bella!"

She had no idea how much of the truth she had just stated. I was so anxious that I could hardly stand still. I was pretty certain that he was going to be angry that I changed myself to try to impress him.

"One last little touch…"

Little was the wrong word to use. All at once, blush, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick were being plastered on my face. Maybe little was a slight understatement. Just a slight…

"Wow Bella. You really do look like a porcelain doll. You could pass as a vampire."

I was really flattered. Alice knew more than anyone how much I really wanted to be a vampire; inspired by her comment, a huge smile flashed over my face. She gave me a hug before shoving me out the door.

As I stepped back into the restaurant, everything felt so normal again. There were no vampires running around like crazy to primp me up for my date; there was only a slow Italian song playing softly in the background. I looked around to see if anyone that was here when I made my sprint to the bathroom were still here. Fortunately, the baseball team had left. And all the other tables had been filled with new couples and families. I swear I almost fainted.

When I looked at our table Edward was sitting there with his golden eyes blazing at me. He looked so sexy in black. The contrast was so overwhelming. I stumbled in my heels as I walked over to the table. I tried to be sexy by swaying my hips and running one hand subtly down my body. So much for all of Alice's hard work on my hair, but I was having too much fun. I took out the pins and shook it all out so my slight curls bounced around my head.

Now I realized what Alice was saying. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

**So, what did you think? Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it's the best way to keep you coming back for more. Tell me what you thought and what you liked/ didn't like about this chapter. Please review and I will update ASAP. **


	3. Barefeet

I do apologize for the long delay, but I really was not inspired to write for quite a long time

**I do apologize for the long delay, but I really was not inspired to write for quite a long time. I was just out of ideas on where I wanted the story to go. I have FINALY figured it out, though. I hope you enjoy!! ******

_Hah. And I thought Edward was the Gentleman. _

Edward was obviously, staring wide eyed at me as I walked up. I flashed him a huge smile. Then, I gave him the slightest wink.

_Are you serious? Did he just do that?_

Before I knew it, Edward had stormed over to the door. He looked back once and walked quickly out the door. What did I do? Why did I deserve _that _response from him?? I was too upset to actually run after him. Instead I slowly made my way over to the door ensuring that I would not fall flat on my face.

I held the door for an elderly couple walking in, and then scanned the parking lot as I steeped on to the porch of the restaurant. As quick as lightening, I saw Edward's car, my ride home, speed out of the parking lot.

_Wow, if I had known he would have been this angry at me, I would have never agreed to Alice's requests. Great, one more unnecessary trip to hell and back. _

Then it hit me with the force of a tsunami. Edward had just abandoned me at a restaurant hours away from Charlie and my house, and he obviously had lost his desire for me. Not quite how I had dreamed of spending my birthday with my god. Thankfully, there was not a wait for diner, so the on lone bench outside was available. Once I realized my feet were hurting in my ridiculous heels, I slouched onto the bench. Unfortunately, I refused to own a cell phone, and had no change for the pay phone.

_Once again. Just great._

I pondered my options. Wait here for Edward. Wait here for the search party Charlie would soon send out. I grimaced when I thought of the last option. I could walk home.

Well, it was sensible to wait for a short time. So, indeed I did. I sat on the bench, resisting the urge to cry. I examined my nails, pinned and unpinned my hair, and played the alphabet game with people's license plates. I recalled enjoying the game with Renee when I was younger.

_Ok. This is extremely ridiculous. _

It had been at least an hour, if not two, and Edward still hadn't shown up. He must be driving far. It doesn't take him long to get anywhere with his insane driving. Grudgingly, I removed myself from the bench.

I knew that I would get home faster if I took off my shoes. Less of a chance for me to trip and fall into the road where an unsuspecting driver wouldn't have enough time to stop before running me over.

Shoes in hand, and somewhat mentally prepared, I headed for the sidewalk.

I started off. I must have been quite I sight. I pale girl with an excessive amount off makeup and an extremely revealing dress on walking barefooted along the side of the road. Had I ever paid enough attention, I would have realized there was a reason there were few pedestrians at night in the city.

Strange men lurking in the shadows of the alleys whistled as I passed, luckily none daring to follow me. More dirt bags sat in the street begging for anything you were willing to give up. Also, there were mobs of drunken bar hoppers who were definitely not thinking straight. I attempted to avoid making eye contact with any of the inhabitants, while unnoticeably quickening my step.

I was extremely relived when I reached the outer section of town where streetlights were common and headlights were rarely sweeping across the walls of the buildings.

I swore my heart stopped when the only pair of lights on the road stopped behind me.

_Should I dare turn around to see who it was? It could be a rapist? Or, it could be Edward!_

That thought excitedly. Without weighing the pros and cons, I whipped around.

As I faced the car the door opened and I was yanked inside.

I wanted oh so badly to scream at the driver. Yet, no voice came up out of my lungs. My airway was dry. No sound came out. I tried and retied. Still, nothing.

_It's my birthday for God's sake!!_

**Before you even say a word to me about it, I know it is too short. It's only 800 words or so. But I will try to update it soon. But like I said in the beginning, I needed inspiration. And part of that is still coming to me. Your reviews would help. Also, I wanted to know how you liked the twist in the plot of the story. Not what you were expecting, right? Please review if you want a next chapter. They encourage me! ******


	4. Special Place

**So, I'm hoping that all of you liked my last chapter, even though it seemed out of the blue. Maybe after reading this chapter, "Bare feet" will make more sense!! Whatever the case, I hope you enjoy. BTW, this one will be short too!! I'm just trying to post, that way I don't go dormant again like last time… he he…**

**So here it is, CHAPTER 4:**

Finally the driver spoke, alleviating the duty from me.

"Bella."

"Edward."

I was so relieved when he pulled me in his car, but yet I wanted to decapitate him at the same time!! Not only was I angry at him, but I was confused and hurt.

"So, what exactly _is _your reason for abandoning me back there?" I asked, hoping the hurt in my voice wasn't as obvious as it seemed.

"Bella, I did that for your own good. You looked unbearably attractive, and I my mind went caput. I did not know what to do with myself, and before I did something we would both regret, I left to clear my head. Obviously you consume my mind so thoroughly that it took me hours to get the gears going in the right direction again. I am so sorry."

Ah. So my gentleman's back again. I truly did miss that charm.

"Please do accept my apology. I feel extremely bad and I know just how to make up for it. I do realize that it is your birthday, so I can't let you remember this day this way."

Once again I was lost for words. So I didn't look like a total fool, I nodded my head. At least he didn't hate me. That counted for something!

It was awkward in the car sitting in silence. When we pulled up to a stoplight, he turned and held my face in his hands. As he gently stroked my cheek, his eyes seared my brain to tiny bits and pieces. There was no way in hell that I would be able to compile a sentence _now_.

As usual, he took advantage of my weakness. He briefly kissed my cheek before turning back to the wheel, knowing exactly when the light would turn green. A tingling sensation lingered on my skin where his lips met my cheek. I would never stop being dazzled by him, would I?

Of all of the things about Edward to frighten me, this was it. The one and only thing.

His Driving.

We were going at reckless speeds as we returned within the vicinity of Forks. Although it was hard to make much of anything out currently, I could tell that we were headed in the direction of the Cullen Residence.

_Hmmm… wonder what he wants from his house?_

I found me voice and posed my question.

"Actually, we will _not _be stopping at the house. We are going somewhere much, _much _more special to both of us."

After that, he returned to his silent stage.

I pondered what this so called "special place" could be. Especially in the woods? Or was it out of the treed forests of Forks all together? I had so many crazy ideas and fantasies swimming around in my head that I gave up and decided to wait until we arrived at the mystery destination.

"Edward, may I ask you something?"

He was confused. I could just tell.

"I know you won't tell me _where _we are going, but why are you keeping it all such a secret?"

He let out a low chuckle before responding.

"Ah, Bella. Lets just say this is another one of my special little, _moneyless, _gifts to you." Edward flashed the sexiest grin in my direction and then held my hand while holding the steering wheel with the other. Unsurprisingly, we did not veer an inch from our original path.

One benefit of Edward's driving: I need not worry about getting into a car accident while he was behind the wheel.

I let out a big sigh and leaned my head against the window.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at me, silently requesting for me to enlighten him on my thoughts.

"I was just revisiting the fact that I am yet another year older than you. That makes me sad."

As he rolled his eyes, he said, "But your cute _human _reactions do not bother me, my Bella. I would rather you be 60 years older than my permanent 17, as long as you are my _human _Bella."

It was obviously clear what one single little insignificant word he was hinting at.

Human.

I know it seems insane, but that was the thing I hated about being human. Being human.

"Yah, yah, yah. I got it, I got it. I heard you loud and clear. Point taken."

He smiled smugly. Just then, he made a sharp turn off the road.

Instantly I recognized where he had taken me. A wave of relief rushed over me.

_This is definitely NOT what I was expecting, but it was creative. I know this will be fun. This does fit into the memory filled night of events, I guess you could call it. _

With that thought, Edward had pulled open my door, taking me with it while embracing me in the longest, most loving hug _ever_.

And I mean ever.

**So, how do you like?? Make up for the last chapter? Everything make more sense? I know all you team Edward people would have come and killed me in my sleep if Edward had permanently left. Please Review!! **


End file.
